Butterflies part 54
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Time, Wants, Family


A couple hours later, Elizabeth was sitting on the couch reading when Jack and Caleb walked in.

"Hi, Mama!"

"Hi, Caleb! Did you have fun in town?"

"Yes, Daddy made Sargeant run so fast!" Elizabeth looked over at Jack with raised eyebrows.

"It was a trot actually. It just felt fast."

"How was baby Carrie?"

"She was so little Mama. Aunt Abigail told me that I used to be that size. How does she know that? I didn't live here."

Elizabeth chuckled. "True, Sweetie but everyone starts out really small."

"Even Daddy and you?"

"Yes, even Daddy and me."

"Ok. I'm gonna go play."

"Ok, Sweetie."

Jack came over and sat on the couch, pulling Elizabeth's legs onto his lap. "So…."

"So?"

"Wanna take that nap?"

"As much as I would like to, our daughters should be up any second and then Caleb needs to do some practicing of his letters."

"I was looking forward to that all morning."

"I bet." She smiled and pretended to read her book, but was thoroughly distracted by her husbands hands on her bare legs. "Jack Thornton! Watch those hands. Your son could walk out here at any moment." He laughed and moved his hands down toward her feet.

Emmy started crying right then. Jack sighed and put Elizabeth's legs down. "I'll get her. Yes, I will check on Maddie too."

"Now who's reading who's mind?"

"I learned from the best."

"Mama, I'm done with my letters."

Elizabeth was making lunch for everyone and turned around to look at Caleb's work. "Let me see. This is good Caleb. Now you need to practice writing your name."

"I know how. See?" He pointed to his first name.

"I meant your last name. Do you know how to spell Thornton?"

"No. My old last name was easier."

"What was your old last name?" She had forgotten she didn't know that about him, or his birthday.

"Young."

"I guess that is easier. Now your name is Caleb Thornton so it's good to know how to spell it, don't you think?"

"I guess."

"Sweetie? Do you know when your birthday is?"

"I'm six. Daddy said so."

"Right, but do you know what month you were born in?"

"No, Mama said it was cold. She told me that story." Well, it wasn't much to go on.

"Ok. So I'm going to write Thornton and then I want you to copy it five times ok?"

"Ok. Then can we eat lunch? I'm hungry."

"Yes, then you can eat."

Jack walked in with the girls and put them in their chairs. "Girls are hungry."

"And you, Honey. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am. Getting tired too. It's almost nap time?"

"Well, actually since the girls slept late, their schedules are a little off, so we might not have time…"

"Oh, I think they could sleep again." Elizabeth smiled at him as she cut the hot cheese sandwiches into squares and put them on plates to cool.

"Jack can you put some applesauce into a bowl for Emmy, please?"

"Sure thing."

After lunch, as Elizabeth suspected, the girls weren't tired so they stayed up a little longer than normal.

Jack was sitting on the couch, trying to read but failing. He usually had a hard time concentrating when Elizabeth was anywhere near him. She was sitting next to him reading a book to Maddie and Emmy and driving him crazy. She had pulled her feet up next to her, her bare feet. She would every so often move them against his leg or brush her hair behind her ear, or bite her lip and smile. She knew what she was doing to him.

"You're such a tease, Elizabeth," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her. She turned her head to look at him, smiling at him, bringing her lips very close to his.

"Whatever do you mean, Jack?" she asked staring at his lips. She missed his kisses so much that it was almost impossible to resist him right then, but the kids were right there so she forced herself.

"Mama?" Maddie said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Potty, Mama."

"Ok. Let's go." She got up and went to the bathroom with Maddie , leaving a frustrated Jack with Emmy and Caleb.

That night, the kids were in bed, finally, and Elizabeth was waiting for Jack on the couch. He walked in the room with a glass of wine for each of them. He handed her glass to her, his fingers lingering on hers for a moment. She took a sip and sighed. "We haven't had wine in a while. This is good." He sat next to her and stared into her eyes. She looked back at him and smiled, brushing her hair back. "What?"

"You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now," he said in a low voice.

"I bet I do. I won't stop you." He took her wine glass and put it down on the table and then moved closer to her, his hand on her neck pulling her in.

"It's been…."

"Way too long," she said finishing his sentence. He nodded.

"Yes." He closed the distance and kissed her long and slow, making her shiver. He could taste the sweet wine on her lips and breath and she could taste peppermint on his. She had always loved the peppermint on his breath, ever since they first kissed years before. It was intoxicating. For a few blissful moments, they didn't part, they just enjoyed being close again. No reservations or regrets or nervousness. Both ready for whatever the future would bring, knowing that they would survive whatever happened because they were together.

Nothing happened for awhile, however. Winter came and Jack returned to work. Elizabeth spent her days teaching Caleb to get him ready to start school when the term started in the Spring. She taught Maddie the alphabet too. She picked it up really quick. Emmy was growing fast and over the course of a few weeks, lost interest in nursing. For the first time in almost three years, Elizabeth was not nursing a baby. It was very freeing and yet, she missed it terribly. She still rocked her and Maddie at night but it wasn't the same. She found herself wanting a baby very badly. Every month that passed, another disappointment. She saw Julie growing and wanted it for herself, hating that she was jealous of her sister. Jack told her to be patient, but she struggled.

One day in late February, Elizabeth woke up extremely nauseated. She sat up slowly and then bolted for the bathroom. The movement in the room woke Jack. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Elizabeth was sitting on the floor against the tub. "Elizabeth?"

"Hey. Sorry I woke you."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Water please?" He nodded. He went to the kitchen to get the water, trying not to be excited about Elizabeth being sick, but he couldn't help it. He smiled. It had been almost five months since the miscarriage and Elizabeth had been depressed for awhile. Once Emmy stopped nursing, he saw Elizabeth wanting a baby more than ever before and getting more disappointed every month it didn't happen. She had also been struggling with Caleb getting older and heading to school soon. She had said more than once that her babies were growing up way too fast.

He brought the glass to her, just as she was throwing up again. He quickly got her a cool cloth and wiped the sweat from her face and neck. "Thank you," she said with a half smile.

"Of course." She noticed the worry on his face.

"Are you worried, Jack?"

"I would say cautiously optimistic." She leaned against his shoulder.

"Me too."

"Do you think maybe…?"

"It's possible. You know Christmas night…it could be. I am late, but I didn't want to get my hopes up too high and be disappointed again."

"Yeah Christmas. That was a memorable night."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Jack." She shook her head and smiled.

"Well, that mistletoe will get us in trouble every time."

"You were the one that hung it there."

"It's a tradition to kiss under it. I figured above the bed was a prime spot."

"My husband's a genius."

"Thanks," he said with a chuckle. "This genius says drink your water so you don't get dizzy."

"Yes, sir," she saluted. "Can you make me some toast?"

"Absolutely. Be right back."

"Can you help me back to bed first?"

"Sure."

Two weeks later, Jack had asked Dr. Burns to come to the house to see Elizabeth and confirm her pregnancy, to make sure everything was fine. They knew she was pregnant but wanted a doctor's opinion.

"Well, Mrs. Thornton. Congratulations. Looks like you are about ten weeks along. Everything seems fine, but, I want you to rest a lot more than normal. Sleep when the kids sleep, drink lots of water, eat as much as you can. Let your husband take care of you for a change."

"Ok. Dr. Burns?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should be worried about another miscarriage?"

"There is always a chance, even if you've never had one before, but there is no reason to think that just because you had one, that you will have another. Just take care of yourself and don't worry too much."

"Ok, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Let me know if you need me. I'll be here permanently now. Finally moving to Hope Valley."

"That's wonderful. Congratulations to you too."

"Thank you. Have a good day now."

"You too." She shut the door behind him and smiled. A baby. She couldn't wait to see Jack.

As if he read her mind, Jack walked in the door. "Hi, Sweetie."

"Jack! I'm so glad you're home." She walked over and kissed him like she hadn't seen him in weeks.

"I'm assuming the visit went well?"

"I'm ten weeks, Jack. He said things look good. I need to rest more and eat more and not worry too much."

"That's great Honey. I'm so glad!" He hugged her and kissed her again. "Are you happy?" he asked, holding her close.

"Yes, very happy."

A few weeks passed and Elizabeth was a bit scared. It was approaching the time where she had a miscarriage in her last pregnancy. She was resting a lot and doing exactly what the doctor said. Her morning sickness was gone, she was starting to show and she had felt the baby move. It was frighteningly similar to last time. They had decided not to tell Caleb for awhile just in case. Actually they hadn't told anyone.

Elizabeth heard a knock on the door and Tom walked in.

"Hi, Tom. Jack's in town if you're looking for him."

"Thanks, I already found him. He and Mom and Bill are at my house. Julie's in labor." He was remarkably calm for a first time dad. "Do you want to go?"

"Yes! I have to get the kids ready. Why are you here and not Jack? Shouldn't you be with Julie?"

"She kicked me out of the room. She said, "husbands shouldn't be in here for this, now get!""

"Really? That's my sister. She will want your help when she gets close though, trust me." Elizabeth stood up and called for the kids.

"Hey, Elizabeth? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, if you don't mind talking while I'm getting the kids ready."

"That's fine. I'll help."

Emmy ran in and headed directly for her favorite Uncle, raising her arms up for him to pick her up.

"Hi, Emma! You are getting so big."

"Hi, " she said with her dimpled smile.

"Hi, Uncle Tom! Where's Aunt Julie?" Caleb asked.

"Where Juju?" Maddie asked.

"Aunt Julie is having her baby. So we are going to her house," Elizabeth said.

"Yay! Babies! Let's go!"

"Oh, Tom. You had a question."

"Yes, are you pregnant? I normally wouldn't ask, but it's getting obvious if you're paying attention."

"Mama?" Caleb asked.

"Well, we weren't going to say anything to anyone yet, but yes, I am."

"Yay! We're having a baby Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie, but it's a secret. Don't tell anyone ok?"

"Not even Daddy?"

"Well, Daddy already knows. Just no one else."

"Ok."

Tom and Elizabeth and the kids showed up a few moments later.

"My babies!" Charlotte said holding her arms out.

"Gamma!" Maddie ran right to her. Caleb gave her a hug and then went to find Jack who was in the kitchen talking to Bill.

Emmy was perfectly comfortable in Tom's arms so Elizabeth went to see Julie. Elizabeth peeked in the bedroom door. "Julie? How are you doing?"

"Sister! I'm glad you're here." She put her hand out. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course, but don't you want Tom in here?"

"Husbands shouldn't be in here for this."

"Why not? Jack was. They're his babies too and I needed the support. I literally couldn't have done it without him."

"Speaking of babies. How are you doing lately?"

"Good."

"When are you due?"

"How did you know?"

"You can tell. It isn't much of a secret anymore." Julie reached over and patted Elizabeth's tummy.

"I guess not. I'm due end of October."

"Christmas conception huh?"

"Julie Thornton! I'm not discussing that with you! Concentrate on your own situation."

Julie smiled and then squeezed Elizabeth's hand as a contraction took over. After a moment she released it.

"Dr. Burns said I'm only half way there."

"Did your water break yet?"

"No."

"Do you want to walk around? That sometimes help speed things along."

"Yes! Will you help me?"

Elizabeth stood up and helped Julie up. "Julie what are you wearing?"

"Is that a trick question? It's a skirt and blouse."

"You are giving birth. Don't you want to be comfortable?"

"I guess so."

"Trust me, you do. You're going to be uncomfortable in every other way, you might as well have less confining clothes on. Let me help you." She turned her around and unbuttoned her blouse. "Oh my goodness Julie! Why on earth are you wearing a corset?"

"Its not very tight. It makes me feel better about myself. How about you help me instead of picking on me?"

"I'm sorry. You're right." She unlaced her corset and put it on the dresser and then helped her out of her skirt just as her next contraction hit.

"Oh my gosh, this hurts, Elizabeth." She kept breathing and leaned on Elizabeth. Tom walked in at that moment.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Tom? Why are you in here?" Julie wondered as she breathed hard through the contraction.

"Because I love you and you're my wife. I wanted to check on you."

"Elizabeth is helping. I'm fine."

"Actually Tom? I'm going to go check on my kids. Will you help Julie into a nightgown and walk around with her for awhile?"

"Of course." Elizabeth walked out and left Tom and Julie alone.

Tom walked over to the dresser and got one of Julie's nightgowns.

"What are you doing Tom?"

"Getting you a nightgown."

"I can do it myself."

"Julie, what's going on?"

"Another contraction, that's what." She grabbed on to the dresser instead of Tom. "Can you please go?"

"No, Sweetie. I need to know why you don't want me in here."

"Now is not a good time." She looked down as her water broke all over the floor.

"I'll get that in a moment. Let me help you."

"Tom, I don't want you to see me this way!" she yelled, exasperated with herself and the situation.

"In labor?"

"No, ugly and fat."

"Julie, I love you, you know that right?" He stepped over and kissed her gently. She nodded. He leaned his forehead against hers and put his hands on her tummy. "You are not ugly and you are not fat. Sweetie, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. This baby is coming soon and I love seeing you this way. Please don't keep me from experiencing this with you. I want to help you. Will you let me?" She sighed and stepped into his arms, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, please stay." She grabbed on to Tom for the next contraction. "Oh my goodness, Tom. It hurts so bad." He rubbed her back and helped her stay calm.

"You're doing great, Sweetie. You can do this."

"Are you going back in there, Honey?" Jack asked.

"No, your brother can handle it." Elizabeth slipped her hand into Jack's, weaving her fingers through his. Jack looked around at his family. Viola and Beth had shown up to show their support. Bill was sitting on the couch reading to Maddie and Caleb. Charlotte was holding Emmy who was asleep on her shoulder. Elizabeth was resting her eyes, but not sleeping. She was too excited to sleep. What a family this was. Now, he would have a brand new nephew or niece living close in Hope Valley and a new son or daughter of his own in a few months.

Elizabeth lifted her head and smiled at him. He touched her face, his fingertips grazing her jaw. "I love you," he whispered. She smiled again and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you too." She put her head back down and shut her eyes, knowing rest was what she needed.

About an hour later, Elizabeth's eyes popped open at the sound of a baby crying. Tears instantly started falling as she looked at Jack. He kissed her hand and smiled.

"Mama? Is Emmy crying?" Caleb asked sleepily.

"No sweetie. She's asleep with Grandma. That was your new little cousin."

"Yay! I wanna see!"

"We have to be patient, sweetie. Dr. Burns needs to take care of the baby and Aunt Julie for a bit."

"Oh, ok."

Tom came out of the bedroom holding a tiny bundle in his arms. "Hey everyone. Who wants to meet our daughter?"

"I do!" Caleb said jumping up and down. Tom came over and knelt down in front of Caleb.

"Oh, she's so cute, Uncle Tom. Can I hold her?"

"If your Mama helps you." Caleb climbed up on Elizabeth's lap and held out his arms. Tom put her down on his lap.

"What's her name?"

"Sophie Grace."


End file.
